Turned Upside down
by LegendOfBekah
Summary: Daisy (My OC) is a half Sheikah and half Hylian. She is Impa's adopted daughter, who is very much like Impa. She is helpful to Impa. Her life is turned upside down when Impa and Zelda flee from Ganon. She had followed Link and was in the Temple of time when he and Daisy had fell asleep for 7 years. Everyone assumes she is dead. She helps Link to save Zelda and Impa from Ganon.
1. That strange feeling

Writer's note:

My OC is Daisy. She is a half Hylian and Half Sheikah girl. She lives during the Ocarina of time era. She was told that she was a mistake. Her parents were violently killed at the beginning of the era. She is just trying to make it through life. She lives at the castle and works as guard. She looks like a Sheikah more.

Chapter 1

Impa knocked on Daisy's door. "Daisy! Get up! It's your turn to guard Zelda since I'm leaving to do something for Zelda." she said.

"Okay" said the tired sleep deprived teenager.

"Thank you." Impa said.

'No problem." Daisy said with a happy tone.

She had gotten dressed into her work outfit. Daisy went downstairs into where Zelda was at.

"Oh Miss Zelda!" she said curiously.

Zelda had Jumped on her back. "Daisy! Hello!" The princess shouted.

"Good Morning Princess" Daisy said, laughing a bit.

"Where's Impa? The curious Princess asked.

"She'll be right back." She said looking down at the princess.

"Okay!" Zelda said.

Daisy was standing outside of the room Zelda was at. Daisy had stayed up most of the night because she felt like something bad was going to happen. she wasn't sure to who, but it was going to change her and Zelda's life completely. She stood out there waiting for Impa to get back. The feeling was getting worse as time passed. Impa came inside the entrance of the Castle with her horse and tied it up. Daisy had went outside quietly.

"I think a storm is coming" she said with excitement. She loved storms.

Impa was next her and she said, "Yes it is my child." Daisy had jumped.

"I didn't see you there!" she said laughing.

Impa laughed a little, "Daisy, Do you feel what I feel? That bad feeling?"

Daisy nodded. "I do. This will change our lives a wholeeee lot. Including Zelda's."

Impa had a worried expression on her face.

"Do you think we should have the princess watched 24/7?" she asked Impa.

'We should. Lets go back in before the storm comes." She told Daisy. So they headed back inside.

Impa and Daisy guarded and kept the Princess company.

Daisy went to Impa and went to talk to her. "Hey Impa." she whisperd the younger sheikah. Impa looked down and said, "Yes Daisy?"

'I have a plan." so she ran upstairs and changed into the same exact clothes as Impa. She ran back to Impa. I'll be a fake version of you, you just need to protect Zelda."

Impa smiled and whispered, "Good Plan." They waited for whatever was going to happen. The feeling was getting worse as the storm began.

Writer's note #2: I'll post more once school get out. It's been crazy. Happy memorial Day.~!


	2. The young kid

**Chapter 2**

The storm was getting worse. It was intense, but someone had just broken through the gate.

'IT'S THE GERUDO KING GANON!" a guard shouted.

Impa grabbed Zelda and put her on the horse. Impa looked into Daisy's eyes.

"Be safe." Daisy said. Impa nodded and started to go on the other side of the castle. Ganon's horse was going towards Daisy. He wasn't going to stop, Daisy ran. The horse ran over Daisy so she was laying there bleeding.

"Alright Impa, where is Zelda?!" he demanded.

Daisy just seen that Impa and Zelda was about to flee out of the Castle.

"I'm not Impa." Daisy told him.

"What?! You better not be lying to me." he squinted at Daisy.

"I'm not Impa." she told him once more.

Impa was about to leave the Castle gates. He saw them and rode towards them.

"Go Impa! Go!" Daisy shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Impa and Daisy had fled with Ganon following him. Daisy seen that Zelda had dropped the Ocarina of time.

"The Fairy boy.." she thought to herself.

Link had picked up the Ocarina. He had left towards the Korkiri Forest.

The curious teen had followed the young boy. She was trying to protect the young boy like Impa protected Zelda.

He had gotten the Korkiri Emerald before the Great Deku tree had died.

She was going to follow him to Goron city to get the Goron's Ruby.

The Fate of Hyrule was in this young boy's hands. Daisy was going to watch over him and made sure wouldn't be dead.

"HEY!" Navi shouted at Link.

Link just ignored her.

"HEY! Listen!" Navi shouted even louder.

Link was thinking "She gets on my Nerves.."

"Hey! Look! Listen!" she shouted louder than before.

Link took his empty milk bottle that he got from Malon and put her in it.

He sighed and kept going.

"Gee. That fairy he got sure is annoying." she said a little too loud.

Link turned around. Daisy hid behind the rock.

"Behind the rock!" Navi said.

Daisy Panicked so she jumped onto the rock and onto the side of the wall. She hid in the hold in the wall.

"Phew." said Daisy with relief.

The Ground shook and rocks fell down the hill. Daisy tied her rope to a rock and picked up Link and put him to the Entrance. Daisy hid again.

"Who are you?" The young boy said. "I wanted to get to know you and say thank you."

Daisy had a smile on her face and followed him into the shadows.

_Writer's Note: Thank you Demon Princess of Time for the support on the first Chapter. I wrote this before bed because I had time. I hope you enjoy~!_


	3. Almost there

**Chapter 3**

_Writer's note_: _Uh. Hi! Enjoy this Chapter. I also haven't played OoT in FOREVER. So yeah. _(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

Link is on his way to Dodongo's Cavern. Daisy had picked up some weapons on the way to the Cavern. Link was about to beat King Dodongo.

Link had gotten his Goron's bracelet from Darunia. He got to the point of getting to King Dodongo. As she watched he young boy throw pick up the bomb flowers and the thrown them at King Dodongo, she was surprised.

"That kid is pretty good. For a beginner." she thought.

Link was getting weaker. Daisy had to help him with him knowing who she was. she wanted to keep her identity a secret. One mistake and her and Link would be toast.

Daisy climbed up on the wall and kicked some big rocks onto King Dodongo's head. Link threw a bomb flower at him and he exploded.

"Good Job kid." she said as she was hiding. Of course she wanted to keep her identity hidden.

Link smiled a bit. "Who are you?" she asked. "Can I meet you?"

"You will meet me soon." She said. "I have your back. Okay?"

Link nodded. They headed to Zora's Domain for the Zora Sapphire.

Daisy had trusted Link that he could save Hyrule.

She also of course saved Link's butt a bunch of times during this mission to get all 3 spiritual stones.

The boy was Hyrule's only hope.

So they reached Zora's domain.

Ruto was waiting there. She had told Link that she needed to carry her around. She wanted to get the sapphire from Jabu-Jabu's belly.

As they entered inside Jabu-Jabu's belly daisy had gotten stung by a Biri. She screeched loudly.

"Who was that?" Ruto question. "Is there another girl?!"

Link lied and said "No. Not that I know of. It's probably something else."

He knew it was the mysterious girl who had followed him as a protector.

Daisy had been behind them. Link was defeating things quickly.

Now he was up against the big octo.

"Ew what is that?!" Ruto shouted.

"Gross." Link muttered.

He sat Ruto down to go defeat the big octo. Daisy was going to help him like she helped him with King Dodongo. she put her hands on the wall. She had gross disturbing liquid on her hand.

"Nasty." she whispered. Daisy kept climbing the wall.

Ruto was watching Link. Link had almost defeated the big octo. Daisy took her Sheikah weapon and slashed it in half. It had fell onto the ground, splashing Ruto with disgusting liquid.

Ruto screamed, "EW!"

Link took Ruto and headed to the boss room. Link was ready to get that last spiritual stone.


	4. What!

**Chapter 4**

As they got to the room, the Barinade was the last thing that Link needed to defeat.

The Barinade took Ruto. He had to defeat the Barinade to save her.

He came close to defeating it. They Barinade attacked him and injured him.

Daisy had to do something quick. She found a heart container on top of the Barinade. It was a dangerous jump. She tied her rope to some squishy thing and she swung on it. She grabbed it then she threw it at Link. Link got up and violently attacked him.

He defeated it and cheered in victory. "The Sapphire Ruby!" he said smiling.

Ruto gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Hero." she said. He blushed a bit.

Daisy smiled. "Hey kid. It's time to go the temple of time." she said in the shadows.

"Right." he said. "Thanks Ruto for the sapphire.. I have to be on my way to save Hyrule form Ganon.

Ruto nodded. "Until we meet again." she said.

"Until then." he said with a heroic smile.

Link and Daisy headed to the temple of time to get the Master sword.

This moment was going to be life changing for them. They just didn't know what was going to happen after Link pulkls out the Master sword.

"I'm ready." Link said.

He sat the 3 spiritual stones down.

He gripped his hands on the Mater sword.

"I'm ready to save Zelda and Hyrule from King Ganon." he whispered to himself.

Daisy had her fingers crossed that Link would be safe when pulled out the master sword.

He pulled the Sword out and everything went white for Link, Daisy and Navi.

xxxMeanwhilexxx

Impa was worrying about Daisy.

"Where is Daisy.." she said. "I thought I told her to come to where we were."

Zelda looked up at Impa. "You did?"

"I don't think I did. What if she got killed. What if she's lost. What if she's kidnapped." Impa went on.

"It's okay Impa. She'll find us. I promise you that."

Impa had the greatest Idea ever.

"Alright Zelda.." Impa whispered.

"What is the plan?" she asked Impa.

"After being hidden for awhile I will use Magic on you so that you can change into a Sheikah *Snaps* like that." she said.  
"Sounds good." Zelda said with a big smile on her face.

"You'll fool Ganon by looking like a male Sheikah." Impa said.

"Exactly! That old man would be easily fooled by me." she said.

"I miss Daisy.." Zelda said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"So do I.." Impa said giving Zelda a hug wiping her tears. "We'll find her eventually."

It was a year since Zelda disguised as Sheik. She had went out to work for Ganon secretly. 'Sheik' was also a spy.

Ganon has called Sheik to talk to her.

"Sheik." Ganon said.

"Yes?" Sheik replied.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." Ganon demanded.

She looked up but didn't look in to his eyes.

"SHEIK." he yelled.

Her terrified eyes Stared into Ganon's eyes.

"Yes, Master?" he said.

"I want you to kill Link, the 'Hero of time' and whoever helps him. Okay?"

His heart skipped. She nodded "Just for you Lord Ganon."

Sheik was screwed. He was suppose to kill Link and whoever helped him.

**_Writer's note: Enjoy this. I loved this chapter. Also I'm working on improving this story. It seems really crappy in way._**


End file.
